Ch 1 Cascade: A Pokemon Adventure
by Nuri-Chan
Summary: this is a story about my characer Cascade A. she's a nice country tomboy gal from Cerulean city and this explains almost everything about her.. it kinda ends somewhat crappy but it leaves you guessing. This story is mostly for my RPG group (which is doing


CH.1 Cascade: A Pokemon adventure

Authors note: Cascade belongs to me but the others belong to the respectable owners so please don't sue me ^^; 

By nuri-chan

Cascade was a small town girl living in Cerulean City, and of course was water Pokemon lover like most trainers from that town. But anyways back to the story, Cascade had just turned 16, she had stayed in school and at home to help her family threw their rough times, but now and very long awaited was time for her journey into the world. On her 16th birthday she had received a poke ball that had one special Pokemon in it. The first was her favorite water type Pokemon, a staryu she had named Ruby. She loved her starting Pokemon very dearly and always had it out of its poke ball and most of the time swims or walk with her.

Though now she was packing up her things into a medium sized carry bag with wheels on the bottom, and a medium sized backpack. As she was packing in her shirts her mother smiled and began to help her saying "oh Cascade, how I remember when I went on my first Pokemon journey, after many battles and after many loses and wins I found that battling wasn't really. --" She went on until she stopped at the part about her finding Cascade's father and was now talking about love.

"Mom... mom?..... MOM!" Cascade yelled now which caught her mom's attention "I know I'm only 16 but I believe that I'm old enough to try and see the world, plus stop calling me Casey, mom, my name is Cascade ok?" Cascade asked, brushing some of her long locks of blue hair which stopped just above her shoulders away from her face. Her mother smiled and hugged her, still in her apron; her black, blue streaked hair tied into a tight bun. 

"Oh Casey- err um oh I mean Cascade I know that I'm really going to miss you, but this is your choice and I know that your stubborn, just like your father, so there's no use in talking you out of this now is there?" She asked smiling, which Cascade just smiled back and shook her head. They hugged for another moment and after an hour of goodbye's and some last minute dinner. She was on the road heading to the first gym, which was in..... In her own TOWN! "AHHH!" Cascade quickly ran to the gym, which wasn't that far. After she got into it, she saw the Cerulean sisters, beautiful, talented and a little bossy.

"WHAT??... What do you mean your busy I'm a trainer, and I have a right to challenge your gym." Cascade said in a loud voice, holding up her pokedex.   


"Well like, we wish we could battle you but we like having so many things to do already, if you want the badge so bad here." Daisy handed the badge to Cascade, who blinked. "This is it??... This is what my fair towns represented by? A couple of ditzy bimbos!??!" Cascade yelled out to them, first making them jump in surprise then scowl in resentment towards her. 

"Hey! What do you mean bimbo's? We represent this town, threw our act's why do we need to be the gym leaders also?" Daisy replied almost smacking Cascade. "Because you're elected gym leaders you jerks! You have to be this, either duel me now or hand the gym over to someone else who'll take better respect in it then you!" Cascade said, pushing Daisy into her other sisters, who caught her. "That's it! you little 5 foot hussy! I challenge you to a one on one duel! NOW!" Daisy shouted out, holding her poke ball up. Cascade grinned, her plan having succeeded. "Ok fine; let's begin then... and I'm 5'8 thank you." And suddenly they were off to the gym.

The gym was always a pool with permanent mats in it, floating around, so it were to not be so difficult for trainers, that didn't have water type Pokemon. "Ok let's begin! Go Seel!" Daisy threw her poke ball into the water and out popped a Seel, clapping its front flippers proudly. "Ok fine.... GO! Ruby!" Cascade did the same, except out popped Staryu. First Daisy went, commanding her Seel to do and Ice Beam attack. "Ruby! Go under water and do light screen." Ruby did as it was told, dogged the Ice Beam and did light screen (which reduces damage from enemy's special attacks). Daisy commanded her Pokemon to do safeguard. "Ha! Safeguard won't save you Ruby.... Ruby... Hydro Pump!" Suddenly out burst staryu, who blasted off a nice rounded hydro pump, which Seel nearly dogged but didn't get out of the way in time and was spun around on the mat, making it confused for a moment. 

Cascade, seeing the opportunity had Ruby finish off Daisy's Pokemon with a bubble beam attack, which knocked seel flat out of the water and onto the gym floor. Daisy slightly gasped at how strong Cascade's Pokemon was. "Wow... she's good." Cascade smiled and hopped onto the mat Ruby was on and hugged it "Yeah! Ruby we won! We won, we won, won, won won!" Cascade giggled and smiled and then clapped as her Ruby took victory poses flexing off it's fictional muscles "Hercules! Hercules!" Cascade giggled out, clapping her hands together. As Daisy walked over to them, Cascade slowly returned Ruby to its poke ball.   


"Nice duel Cascade, in fact that'd probably have to be the shortest yet, most fantastic duels I've ever been in." Cascade blushed and smiled as Daisy handed her the Cascade badge. "Wow! My first badge, awesome! No hard feelings Daisy, I'm sorry I had to call you bimbo and all that, I knew that, that would be the only way I could get you to duel." Daisy blinked then started to laugh, in turn making Cascade laugh too. "Well next time all you have to do is schedule a duel with one of my sisters, there are three of us you know." Cascade nodded and smiled as Daisy then gave her a Seel doll. "What's this for Daisy?" Cascade asked.

"It's a forget-me-not gift so you'll never forget about your first battle, and first win here in Cerulean, your, and our hometown." Daisy smiled seeing the great big smile on Cascades face. Cascade walked along the road now, holding the seel doll under her right arm as she continued to walk to her next target, Pewter City and the boulder badge.

"Go Onix!" Brock called out throwing his poke ball out into the rocky field. Cascade grinned and smiled sending out her Ruby. "Go Ruby!" Suddenly Onix looked down to Ruby and vice versa. "Water Gun!" Cascade called out onyx quickly dodged though, looking a bit frightened. "Onyx Dig attacks!" Brock called out and Onyx began to dig and dig until there was nothing more then a hole in the ground." "Ok Ruby he's left that spot wide open, Hydro pump into the hole." Brock slightly gasped as Cascade's staryu began to pump its hydro pump into the hole. Suddenly the ground began shaking and suddenly. Out popped Onyx, he yelped as the water blasted after him, that causing him to clear jump threw the roof.

When Onyx did drop down it was knocked out Brock grumbled but then smiled to the young, yet still pretty girl. "Whoa, that was almost stunning, as you are Cascade." Cascade blinked and just blushed slightly and turned her head away "lecher." Brock ugh'ed and fell to the floor. "I-I'm not a lecher!" Brock said. Cascade walked over to Brock and held out her hand. Brock smiled and handed her the badge and his phone number. 

"What the?" Cascade blinked at the phone number but smiled and kept it, tucking the piece of paper into her pocket. Brock smiled at this thinking (as always) he had a chance. "Thanks Brock, I'll try and call you now and again, and using that dig attack was a smart move, but next time please try and think a bit harder ok?" Cascade smiled and waved to him before stepping out, leaving Brock to scribble down her names bio and Pokemon type.

Cascade sighed and stopped off in a Pokemon center next to Pewter City and decided to take a rest, along with her staryu, who deserved a rest. In the morning Cascade was on her way to the next town, Celadon. Cascade blinked and suddenly looked up to the sky, a little green, bug looking thing, simply giggled and zoomed off, into no where (Celebi). "What the?" Cascade blinked wondering what the hell was that, but since it was gone, she decided to draw it down on a piece of paper and keep it as a memo for later.

Cascade stopped near a lake, and then blinked seeing something poking out and looking at her. She quickly pulled out her pokedex and identified it as a remoraid. Cascade smiled seeing her chances to catch a new Pokemon and did so. " Ok Ruby; let's catch us a new Pokemon!" She called out her Ruby and it quickly dove into the water. " Ok ruby, do rapid spin attack!" Staryu spun towards the other Pokemon until it slammed it out of the water and onto the ground, in front of Cascade.

Remoraid was hopping towards the water but Cascade, coming back to her senses threw a poke ball at the Pokemon and caught it in the poke ball. It wiggled a couple of times, making Cascade slightly nervous, crossing her fingers. She then jumped up for joy as the ball went to normal, and stood silent. "YES! My first Pokemon capture is a success, and it's water Pokemon too." Cascade picked up the poke ball and called Ruby back into it's ball. 

She snapped her two poke balls onto the sides of her belt, where on each side, four small poke balls were being held to her belt. "This way I'll never lose them and they'll be easier to draw out to battle with, I have such cute and loveable water Pokemon." She said snuggling her hands to her right cheek. She sighed happily and continued to walk until she was smack dap in the middle of Celadon. "Hmm according to my trainer's handbook Celadon is the home of grass type Pokemon, so Celadon's gym leader; Erika, must have grass type of Pokemon... uh oh, my Pokemon are weak against two things, grass and electric." She looked to her handbook and gulped seeing her next challenge would be for the Thunder badge, which Lt. Surge held him and his electric type Pokemon. 

"Well then... looks like I've got some searching to do, for some other types of Pokemon." Cascade smiled and rushed off to the forest area surrounding the lake, she caught her remoraid at. Cascade ran threw the forest for a couple of minutes until suddenly she tripped over a somewhat large log and fell forward, rolling down a slope. When she landed she heard something go squeak. She rubbed her head, her body kinda ached but when she got up to see what made the noise she softly gasped seeing a half crushed oddish. "Oh my! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was falling and I guess I made a surprise landing on you." Cascade kneeled next to the hurt oddish and cleaned it off and tried to get it back to its normal status. 

The oddish took some time but finally realized what was going on. It blinked though and stood there, liking the feeling of Cascade's skin was having on its leaves. Plus she smelled as sweet as fresh rainwater, which oddish giggled and snuggled up against her. Cascade blinked at the infatuated Pokemon but hugged it and smiled. "So you like my perfume? It's called rainy day blue, I must admit the first time I put it on, it made me smell like I had just come out of a rain forest on a rainy day." The oddish continued to nuzzle against her hip, she patted it's leaves and then an idea popped into her head.

"How would you like to travel with me? All over the world to places far off and to things we haven't yet experienced?" The oddish blinked at what she was saying, not really getting it at all; he just smelt her perfume again and nuzzled her lap. She giggles and held out her poke ball to him. "I'll call you oddball, how's that?" Oddish took some time in thinking but nodded and jumped for joy, it opened the poke ball with its leaves and was instantly drawn into it. "Oh wow! I caught oddish... err umm Oddball." Cascade nuzzled the poke ball and snapped it to her waistband. "3 down and 3 more Pokemon to go until I have a full set."

Cascade, after capturing her newest friend, a grass type Pokemon, continued on her way, though she took the long way back to Celadon, hoping to find some more Pokemon. She smiled seeing tons of bug Pokemon around, either in cocoon's hanging from the trees, or crawling around. "I should catch one, one of these days, oh heck why not?" With that she quickly threw a poke ball towards a sleeping caterpie. Sleeping it stood not much of a chance, so after a couple of times of jiggling it finally stopped, Cascade giggled and held up the V victory sign at her newest catch.

Cascade didn't really feel good about capturing her latest bug Pokemon, so she let it out, when she did though, it was in an up roar, running around and squirting out it's string shot out at everywhere, mostly at Cascade. She took off the string shot and quickly she tried to calm it down. "Please caterpie, I didn't mean to do that, well I did but. I mean you looked like the strongest one in the forest and you did look a little lonely. I should have asked you if you wanted to join us. But instead I forced you to join, I was being stupid. Please forgive me and join up with our team?" Cascade pleaded to the caterpie, which at first angry with her, but slowly crawled to her, up her leg and then perched on her shoulder. She held the poke ball but it shook its head and she nodded and then giggled as caterpie rubbed its cheek against hers.

"Well ok Caterpie, if you want to stay up there, then it's my pleasure to have you on the team." Cascade giggled and began walking up the hill towards the town of Pewter City. Cascade was looking threw a guide book she had bought about a month ago and was looking at pewter city. "well it says here that they do have a gym and the gym's leader is Brock, a rock expert. This should be easy right caterpie?" Caterpie nodded and rubbed it's head against her cheek. She looked over the horizon of the hill she was on and saw the whole city. "WOW! this place is vast, but it's color does seem to stay the same gray color, I guess that's why they call it pewter city?" she shrugged and walked down the path until she was walking on concrete and finally found herself at a Pokemon center, she put her pokemon in to heal of course. She was then sitting out on one of the nice comfy couches and was checking up on the latest news via television. She was watching a pokemon battle at the league and ooo'ed in a dreamy, far-off kind of voice as she dreamed of herself, fighting and winning in the Kanto league, then on to the Orange Islands then finally to the Jhoto league. 

"Boy I've certainly got a long way to go to become number one around this world." she giggled.


End file.
